User talk:Dragonborn24
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Museum Piece page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Bunnyjoke (Talk) 21:40, June 23, 2011 Links Okay, if you want to add a link you can do a few things: One thing you can do is go under "Text appearence" and click an the chain logo to the left. If you put your mouse over it it says "Add link." If you wrote something on a page, you can link the text with another page like if you wrote "Carl Johnson," you can add this: into the beginning and end of the text like, "Carl Johnson." When you do that, it will do this: Carl Johnson. I'm sure you've seen this done on other pages. P.S. Please sign your name next time. It makes it harder for people to find out who you are. You don't need to sign your name on a regular page, just talk pages. To sign your name, add four of these: ~ to the bottom of what you wrote on a talk page. It'll make it look like this: Bunnyjoke 22:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) If you need anymore help, let me know. Bunnyjoke 00:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. See, you're doing better, already! Bunnyjoke 01:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well... I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would only link a word or two, not a whole sentence. It doesn't make the wiki look very nice. Here's another tip, if you want to put a link on a page (that goes to another page on this wiki) but you want to change the text appearence, you can do this: Carl. Instead of the sentence: "Carl Johnson came to Liberty City (3D Universe) after gang problems in San Andreas," you can make it look like this: "Carl came to Liberty City after gang problems in San Andreas." Bunny J. (Talk) 01:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) You'll figure out alot of tricks as you go along. There is alot to know about editing tips/tricks. I'm sure I don't even know everything! You can feel free to ask me for help or another admin. Another thing you can do is read a page on . Bunny J. (Talk) 16:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait, why did you put this: /gta.wikia.com/Collector's Item[http://gta.wikia.com/Collector%27s_Item Collector's Item] at the top of the Museum Piece page? What were you trying to do? Bunny J. (Talk) 19:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do not put links at the top of pages. You only need to add links when you write a sentence and you want to link a word or two. Thanks. Bunny J. (Talk) 20:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're testing edits, you can always use the Sandbox. Bunny J. (Talk) 16:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC)